Phineas and Ferb meet the Vocaloids!
''IMPORTANT! MUST READ FIRST: '' '' ''You can edit grammer mistakes or spelling errors, but just don't change the plot. Plot On another warm sunny day, Phineas and Ferb invent a teleporting machine that allows you to teleport to any world you want to go. However, Candace accidently spills her cup of lemonade on the machine causing it to not work properly. As soon as Phineas and Ferb introduce the machine to their friends, the Teleporter starts acting funny and automaticly teleports them to another world turning Phineas , Ferb , and the others(including Candace ) into an "anime form". But before they can discover where they teleported, the Teleporter transports them back to their world and they transform back into cartoons, however, the machine brings along these singers known as "Vocaloids". Since the Teleporter has fully malfunctioned, the Vocaloids cannot return back to their world. So as Phineas and Ferb rebulid a new Teleporter, they realise that they are missing a part for it to work and the only way ever to get it, was to win a singing contest. On the other hand, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to steal the missing part and use it as an energy source for his latest creation. Chapter 1 Ferb, what should we do today? It was another casual morning a city called Danville. The birds were chirping and the squirrels were running along the tree branches. A red-head boy began to rub his tired eyes as the morning light began to fill up the room. He slowly got up and turned his head to see his green-haired stepbrother. "Good Morning Ferb," Phineas yawned and rubbed his eyes once more. He suddenly noticed that his pet Platypus was next to him, already awake. "And good morning to you Perry," Phineas said not long after. Perry replied back using his usual chattering noise. "Ferb, what we should do today?" Phineas asked his stepbrother. "Hm," Ferb said quietly, "Perhaps we could finish the Teleporting machine we planned a few weeks ago." "Good idea Ferb!" Phineas said happily as he walked with his brother downstairs, "Let's find the blueprints in the garage." Meanwhile... Candace was on the phone calling her friend, Stacy. "So Stacy I need some adv-" Candace paused for a bit when she heard strange noises, "Call you back Stacy." She hung up her cellphone immediately and went downstairs to see what was up. "PHINEAS!" She shouted loudly, "WHAT ARE YO-" "Candace!" their mother, Linda yelled, "Please keep quiet! Your dad is trying to fix the sink!" Candace wiped her forehead in relief because it wasn't Phineas and Ferb, but she was still suspicious that they could be plotting something right now. "Linda, we have to stop by the hardware store," said Lawrence, Phineas and Candace's stepfather. "Ok then," Linda said as she walked out the door, "Candace! Your father and I are going to the hardware store! You better not cause anymore trouble!" Candace rolled her eyes, "Wait until I bust Phineas and Ferb. Then they're the ones causing trouble." In the garage... "Hm, where did we put the blueprints?" asked Phineas as he looked inside of a shelf. Ferb shrugged his shoulders as he looked under a pail. "Hey Phineas," said a girl in pink clothes, "What'cha doing?" "Oh hi Isabella, we're looking for the blueprints for a teleporter we built a few weeks ago," Phineas answered, searching around the garage. "Is this it?" Isabella said cheerfully, holding large blue pieces of paper with sketches all over it. "Woah, where did you find it?" Phineas questioned as Isabella gave him the blueprints. "It was just sitting on top of the toolbox," Isabella said with a smile. "Hm, that's funny, I just checked there," Phineas said, scratching his chin, "Ok, let's get started!" "Can the fireside girls and I help?" asked Isabella. Phineas nodded his head, "Sure, we would love help." Isabella blew a whistle and the girls arrived at the house faster than the speed of light. "Come on girls!" Isabella cheered, "We have lots of work to do!" A few breezy moments past and the teleporter was created. Candace came just in time to see it as well. "You guys are sooo busted," she said, grabbing her phone out of her pocket, "I'm telling mom!" As Candace left the garage, trying to call their mother, Phineas and the rest of the gang wanted to test out their machine. "What does it do Phineas?" said a girl with short auburn hair and round glasses. "It allows you to teleport to any world you want to go to," Phineas explained, "You just press this red button. But you have to concentrate where you want to go. If you don't, you get placed in a randomly." "Wow that's amazing!" the firesight girls said in admiration. Phineas beamed with excitement, "Come on, let's try it out!" He bent closer to Isabella, "Isabella, you can pick your world first." Isabella blushed but she had already decided what world she was going to go to. "Do I have to say it out loud?" she asked. "Nope! Just keep thinking about it very deeply," he answered. The fireside girls giggled because they knew what Isabella wanted. "Hey where's Perry?" Phineas asked not long after. Meanwhile, Candace heard some noises in the garage and went there immediately. "PHINEAS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" she exclaimed. She ran closer to see what was up, but she tripped over a bottle of slippery oil. She shrieked and screamed and fell on the machine. Lots of oil had spilled on the teleporter as well. The machine started malfunction and sucked everybody, including Candace inside another world. Chapter 2 A whole new world "You look a bit funny Ferb," Phineas said, "Your hair is a bit more fluffy, your eyes are bigger, and your face is different." Candace looked at her reflection in a body of water and screamed. "AHHHHHH! I don't want to look like this forever!" she cried. "I think we all look fine," Ginger had said. Isabella turned to look at Phineas and died. She thought that he was much cutier in this new form. "Why are you guys so different?" Phineas asked, "and why are you looking at me so funny?" Adyson handed him a small mirror. Phineas was astonished, his triangler face was gone and was replaced with a more human shape. His blue, ocean eyes were big and his reddish orange hair was fluffy and a bit messy. "This is the "anime" world," Ferb said quietly, "Apparently, this is a certain art style that Japanese draw and animate. There are over 9000 different art styles in the "anime" world. I'm not entirely sure what kind of artstyle is this." "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS PHINEAS!!" Candace said, angryly. "Why is there a red mark thing on her head?" Holly questioned. "Maybe it's the "artstyle" in "anime"," Milly suggested. The teleporter started malfunctioning again and everyone was back into their world. "We're back home," Phineas said, "Sorry Isabella if we couldn't go to world you wanted to go." "AHHHHH!" A screech that sounded like Baljeet's was near the backyard. "We should go check that out," Isabella suggested. Everyone followed Isabella. Once Phineas opened the backyard, it was filled with strange people wearing strange clothes. "Where are we Rin?" asked a boy with blonde hair and banana bangs. "Miki! What on earth did you do this time!?" a boy with white hair shouted. "Ahhh! I was almost done cleaning the mansion as well!" complained a girl with dark purple hair and wearing a robotic maid outfit. "I want my sake!" demanded a woman with brown bob hair. Phineas wanted to meet the strange people, but there was so much noise that if he tried to talk, no one would hear him. So he borrowed Isabella's speakerphone and yelled out, "HELLO!" All of the strange people turned their head in shock. "Hello! My name is Phineas!" he shouted, "Welcome to Danville!" Most of them waved and said a friendly hello. but a tiny voice was heard from the crowd. Note please read! This will be continued, so just wait patiently until it gets updated. Until then.... Chair mode activate *boop* Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover fanfics